Rachel Roth Meets Mark Logan
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: What happens seven years after the Teen Titans split up? Robin is the sheriff and Raven is living on her own. Cyborg is a FUGITIVE? Beast Boy is all angsty...yeah. Starfire...IDK. What happens when BB and Rae meet up again and not know it? BBxRAE
1. Chapter 1

**_OKAY, So I wrote this about two years ago. Yes, I was a Teen Titans fan and still is. I THOROUGHLY SUPPORT BBxRAE...yeah. Opposite's attract. Anyways, this is basically a modern story. The teen titans split...and this is what happened. Idk what to do...really. The writing sucks and I hated my style back then. But at least there is some good parts to it. If you bother to read this...HALLELUJAH! I personally still think it sucks. But if you want me to continue...ask in a review or something...idk. XD_**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rachel Roth walked into the mall slowly. It had just opened and it was a Sunday so nearly no one was there. She walked down to the book store and then entered it quickly. She was in a hurry to get back home. Rachel walked inside and then straight up to the front desk. She was replacing a book that she had just lost to a very bad dog at the park. What dog would have been at the park at 9:00 at night? Surely not any normal dog.

Rachel pulled out her wallet and then looked at the cashier. Usually she would have said hi to John but this wasn't her ordinary John Loomy the store manager and cashier. But now she only saw an emerald green eyed boy with blond hair. He was fumbling with his name tag clumsily. Rachel was awestruck. This boy seemed so familiar yet she couldn't find out who he reminded her of. She stared at him and then noticed he had a six pack hiding under skin tight black long sleeve shirt that hid under a unbuttoned tan shirt. The tan button up had the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows and it somehow made him look hot. He had a purple and black watch on his left wrist and his shoes were the same shade of purple. He also had a pair of jeans on that fit loosely; showing a pair of green boxers at the top.

She finally stopped staring when he looked up at her. "Uh, hi! I'm kinda new at working here. What do you need?" He asked. Rachel stood dumbstruck for the moment until he waved a hand in her face. "MARK! DON'T BOTHER THE CUSTOMERS! ESPECIALLY OUR BEST ONE! SO LET MS. ROTH DO HER THING!" The manager called from the back room. The cashier chuckled a bit to himself and then looked back to Rachel. "Oh, man that never gets old! I love it when he does that. It reminds me of my old job. Ha, exactly like the dude." Rachel was confused for a second. "Oh, sorry I'm Mark Logan. I heard you're the best customer here." Mark said while tilting his head like a dog at Rachel. Rachel giggled for a brief second. _Wait, when did I ever let my emotions get the best of me? Why do I think this guy is funny? Well...I better get used to seeing him._ Rachel thought innocently. "Um, I'm Rachel Roth. I was looking for a copy of Edgar Allen Poe's poem the Raven. I had a book full of his poems...but I lost it in the park." She said while pushing her brown hair out of her brown eyes. They were really brown contacts and she had just died her hair. No matter how hard Raven tried to hide her true identity she still couldn't eliminate her gray skin and monotone voice. She could never change her attitude either. But luckily no one noticed. "The Raven? Who knew anyone liked that poem besides me. I personally think it reminds me of an old friend but yah. So you want me to get it for you? We have a book with all his poems." Mark turned swiftly and circled around the counter. Quickly he darted into the poetry section in some kind of lope that reminded her of a dog.

Mark returned quickly in the same kind of lope. "Here you go ma'am. Maybe I'll see you around, or maybe if you want you and I could hang out after my lunch break? Here's my number. I'll call you at twelve?" Mark said while handing her a slip and pulling out his own phone. It was lime green and had a cheetah running across it. Rachel was immediately reminded of Beast Boy. Her old team mate. She blinked her eyes a few times and then removed the thought. She then took the slip and pulled out her phone. She entered the number into the contacts list and then gave him a slip with her number on it. But then when he was focused on putting the number into the phone she snapped a picture of him quickly without him noticing. She saved it quickly and then examined it. But then her phone went off and she answered it.

Phone Conversation with Cyborg

_"Ya Vic?"_

_"Hey Rae, I um wanted to talk with you. I haven't gotten an update in a while."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to give you a call. I was talking with Kori until three in the morning yesterday. I was asleep for hours. Are you ok? Did they find you yet?"_

_"I'm ok, tell her Victor said hi. But make sure not to make her flip out."_

_"Vic, they'll get a clue on where you are! I mean seriously. Dick would be on your trail in no time; he would already if he had your name in the list of suspects anyway. I guess I'll see you Friday then. Come and talk with me ok. You need to see Sapphire anyways. Make sure not to be late though. Bye."_

_"Bye Rae."_

End of Conversation

Rachel shut the phone quickly and pocketed it quickly. "Sorry about that. He calls every two weeks and I can never miss his calls. I really miss him you know. I miss all my old buddies. Especially Gar...oh well. We all split after this big fight we had. I have been the only one trying to contact everyone. Maybe you could come over tonight and we could talk." Rachel said while turning back to Mark. "My shift ends after lunch so I'll just head over then with you if you don't have plans." Rachel nodded her head and then hugged her new book tight to her chest. She then held out the money for the book. But Mark didn't take it. "No worries. It's on me." Mark said while taking her outstretched hand and pushing it back to her with the money in her balled up hand. "MARK! NO GOOFING OFF! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Mark laughed again and then turned his head to the fuming manager. "Well, see ya." Mark called to Rachel while he waved from the counter than he had somehow ended up at. "How'd you...oh never mind. Bye." Rachel said while pointing to him and then turning to leave the shop.

Rachel flagged down a cab quickly and then jumped inside quickly. She let out a breath and then handed the money in her hand to the driver quickly. "Bumblebee drive please..." She said while turning her head to the window. She watched as the surroundings disappeared around her. Then finally when the cab stopped she got out quickly and walked down the sidewalk until she reached her grey house. The blinds were down as usual and then door's paint was peeling off like normal. She finally made it to the door and then hopped over the wiggly doorstep as she entered the bleak house. She was alone in the doorway until a grey cat with blue eyes rubbed against her leg. Rachel bent down gracefully and picked up the cat and snuggled it warmly. "Sapphire, we're going to have some company. Would you like to tell me where to find a nice book to wait out the time?" She asked the delighted kitten. But it only gave a simple 'meow' and then started purring. Raven set the cat down on a pillow resting on the couch and then she flew gracefully to her bookshelves. She stroked each spine as she examined each book with delicacy. Finally finding something that would please her for the time being she sat down next to the now asleep kitten and read on until her phone rang.

Conversation with Mark

_"Hey Rachel, it's me Mark."_

_"Oh, hey. Did you want to eat at my house or did you want to go out?"_

_"Nah, I'll just come over. Where is your place?"_

_"Bumblebee drive. House number 3115. I'll be waiting."_

_"Suburbs? Nice. I live in the Titan's Tower Apartment building. Ha, cheesy ain't it?"_

_"Titan's Tower? Someone got obsessed."_

_"Ha! Well, I'll see you in a few. Just gotta pick up some stuff."_

_"See you soon Mark."_

Conversation ended

Rachel sighed and then got up and looked out the window. "Sapphire, I think I like this guy. He reminds me a lot of Beast Boy for some reason. I wish he _were_ Gar. Maybe we can have a relationship. He seems to like me. I mean Affection keeps on shoving me towards him for some weird reason. I just hope he doesn't hurt me like Malchior and Jake. Those two were such...such..." She was about to continue but the memories brought on too much rage and some of the books on the shelves flew out of place and floated around her. Loosening her grip she sent them back to their original places and then sat back down on the couch until she heard a motorcycle pull up in front of her house.

Rachel hopped to her feet and opened the door before Mark even dismounted from his bike. "Mark! You must be kidding me. You ride a motorcycle? Do you even know how much danger those things are?" Rachel said while hopping over the cracked doorstep and running over to see him. "Na, I don't really care about myself anymore. Not after all the _crap _I've been through!" Rachel laughed and then picked up the kitten that had appeared at her side. "Oh, this is Sapphire. My old friend Garfield gave her to me before we all split. She is my little baby." Mark raised an eyebrow. _I gave Raven a cat before we all split up. She named it Sapphire too. Maybe...naw. That couldn't be. Raven looks so much different. But my name is Garfield...no, not gonna believe my fantasies. _Mark thought and then rubbed the kitten behind the ears. "I can sound like a cat. Meooooooooow." Rachel laughed and then smiled. "You sound exactly like a cat! Wow, how did you do that?" Rachel asked before realizing that Happy was taking control. Mark laughed and then shrugged. Rachel then led him inside her house cautioning him about the doorstep.

Rachel led Mark to the kitchen and then opened her refrigerator. "Anything you would like. I have potato salad and some fruit salad too. I think the meatloaf is still good...nope it's got mold on it. Well I think I have some spaghetti or something in here. Oh! There it is." Rachel then pulled out a huge round bowl of spaghetti and set it on the table. Then she grabbed the fruit salad and two lemonades. "Lemonade?" Mark nodded his head and took the bottle from her hand and gulped about half of it down before setting it back down on the table. "I swear I can get as thirsty as a camel. Oh, listen to this. What is every color of the rainbow?" Rachel shrugged and then set the bowl of spaghetti in the microwave. "The rainbow." Mark started to laugh like crazy while Rachel tried to hold in her giggles. "Oh, I can't believe I missed that!" She started to laugh so hard they couldn't hear the microwave go off. But Rachel remembered to take it out once she stopped and they started to eat and discuss things.

"Rachel, where do you work?" Mark asked curiously. Rachel stopped for a second. "Oh, I work at the bar two blocks from that weird nightclub. My boss keeps on trying to hit on me. Once he locked me in his office when he was drunk; he almost got me until I went all kung fu crazy on him. Don't worry though. I was gonna quit tomorrow anyways. Your manager is giving me a job. Co-owner I think. He knows I have potential. I think he's gonna try to hit on me too but at least you'll be a witness." Mark laughed for a second and then stopped. "Na, I think I'll kill 'im if he tries to ever do that to you. Don't worry Mark is burning with fury because he best buddy is get hit on! Ha, ha." Rachel laughed too. "Man, you're so funny." Rachel stroked Sapphire's back as she smiled at Mark and opened the front door for him. Mark was about to leave when he turned back to Rachel. Rachel was about to asked him what he was doing but she was stopped when his lips met her's. Rachel was surprised yet enjoying the moment completely. Mark had her head in his hands as he kissed her fully, not caring if she felt his fangs or if she didn't like him this way back. But he was reassured that she loved him when her hands wrapped around his neck slowly and she ran her fingers through his hair. They both stopped and felt each other's hot breaths on each other's faces. "So quitting my job and working with you." Rachel said while giving a faint smile. Mark smiled and then backed up and step while letting her hands slid down her shoulders and arms until her found her hands. He chuckled a bit almost too low for anyone to hear. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow when you come to take that job." Mark then turned around quickly and trotted down the pathway to his motorcycle and drove away back to his apartment.

Raven turned her head back to her home after watching him leave her sight. She sighed and then walked inside. "Please let the gods forgive me for my sins and let me love him. Please let me find Gar soon too." Rachel said silently to herself and then entered her house. She then picked up her kitten and walked up her stairs to her dark and dull room. She got inside and then slid into something comfortable. Her hair fell across the pillows as she dropped onto her bed and curled up into a ball. She slowly drifted to sleep.

Mark opened his apartment door and then climbed onto his couch and turned on the TV. But after a few minutes of the news he got up and then traveled to his closet. Slowly her opened the doors and then pushed all the hangers to the right until his eyes fell upon the last hanger hanging on the left in the corner. What hung there was a memory, a dream in his mind. He wanted to wear the clothing again, to walk in public with his real appearance. Slowly he took a step forward and took the hanger off of the hook. He held up the suit and examined it. A layer of dust had formed over the purple and black fabric. He took the gray belt into his hands and examined the round center. The last time the light inside it had blinked had been 7 years ago. Surely Starfire and Robin would have been married by this time and Raven would have probably found someone by now. His first ever crush had been on the demon azarathian. He had been longing to see her again and listen to her sarcastic comments at his jokes. But he knew it was forbidden in his case. If he had any connections with the other Titans it would ruin everything he stood for. His last words were "NO! I can prove to you that I can support myself! I can have a life! If it means never seeing you four again then I will leave. If I don't have to deal with your lies anymore! I don't care if you come crying back to me, because you won't ever be able to find me!" He remembered how he slammed the door in Raven's concerned and sad face she had tears welling up in her eyes. She had been trying to help him all along. Maybe she did care about him. But it didn't matter now. He whispered the words to himself once again as he did every time he remembered what he did to his friends...and Raven. Raven had been the last Titans left to leave. It was said that she stayed in the tower until she died of depression. But that was only a rumor. But maybe it was true. He had watched Robin and Starfire go and then he watched Cyborg leave her too. He had been watching Raven and the titans the whole time until it was just her. He watched from the windows how she cried in her dark room and everything shattered to pieces from her emotional break downs. She constantly cried everyone's name in her sleep and turned over and over trying to rid herself of the memories. But it only made it worse...Raven was gone and so was everyone else. Now he had met someone to help him forget Terra and her lies; and forget Raven's sad face as he left. Beast Boy shoved the suit back into its place and then shoved the other hangers into it. He then slammed the closet door shut and then growled. He stomped over to his bathroom and pulled the holographic watch off. He then shoved it in a drawer and stared at his green face. He felt the point of his fangs and then washed his face off. Soon after he hopped into the shower and then went to bed.

_"Beast Boy! You can't keep messing up! The world needs us to protect them yet you lounge around like a sloth? I bet you couldn't even support yourself out there in the real world! You wouldn't even lift a finger to work for money!" Robin shouted angrily. Both Raven and Star stared at him in surprise. "ROBIN! HOW DARE YOU! Beast Boy can handle his own problems. Stop acting like he's unable to do anything!" Raven said while lifting a hand and waving it around as though she was showing him something. "No, Beast Boy needs to pull himself together!" Robin started to shout again. Beast Boy stood up and started to get angry. The anger of the Beast was starting to show. He stomped over to Robin and then growled at him. "I don't need to listen to you anymore Boy _Wonder_. I can fend for myself and I can prove it!" Beast Boy said while snarling at Robin again. Raven tried to calm him down and put a hand on his shoulder. But he only pushed her away and then screamed at her to get lost. "No, I won't Beast Boy. You need to chill out." Raven said with a tint of anger in her voice. But Beast Boy only made one hand into a claw and swung it out at her. It swiftly cut across her hip as she tried to turn away. It cut up from her left hip and across her stomach leaving four long bleeding cuts. Raven screamed it true fear and pain. She fell backwards onto her side. Not even willing to heal herself she propped herself onto her elbows and gave Beast Boy a look of accusation. Tears started to stream down her cheeks but not from pain. From sadness that Beast Boy had actually hurt her. Robin started to fume as Beast Boy glared at Raven and started to breath heavily. "Look what you've done now Beast Boy! You've hurt your own team mate who was only trying to help! Apologize to her now! I said NOW!" Robin yelled at Beast Boy only bringing back the pure anger. "NO! I can prove to you that I can support myself! I can have a life! If it means never seeing you four again then I will leave! I don't have to deal with your lies anymore! I don't care if you come crying back to me, because you won't ever be able to find me!" Beast Boy screamed and then ran to the door. Raven got up quickly and ran after him. She held out her hand trying to tell him to stay. "Beast Boy no! Please stay! I'll do anything just please...stay." Her voice trailed off as she broke into sobs and then looked up in time to have the door slammed in her face. Beast Boy was gone and there was nothing she could do about it._

Rachel woke up to the same dream that had struck Mark in his sleep. She looked around and then huddled up into a ball. "Beast Boy...come home..." She said before breaking into sobs. The night had ended that way for the both of them. They both cried the night away and then in the morning got up and went to see each other for breakfast.

* * *

Friday the day of Cyborg's visit

"Victor! I haven't seen you in forever! Come in, before you soak to death." Rachel said while opening the door to let Cyborg inside. But this was Victor Stone in that holoring. "This is Mark, Victor. He and I are dating." Victor gave the blonde a look of suspicion and then sat down on the couch next to Sapphire. "Um, hi? I'm Mark Logan." Mark said while sticking a hand out. Victor only nodded his head and then looked at Rachel. "Um Rachel, could I speak to you in private?" He asked while taking one hand and pointing to the kitchen. "Sure Vic." Rachel said while walking into the kitchen slowly.

Rachel and Victor entered the kitchen and then stood next to the table. "Um, Raven. My scanners are picking up some weird stuff with that kid; like he's a hologram or something. I mean he's there but he had a holoring on or something. Do you think this could be any villain we used to know that found you? I could check with my eye scanner." Rachel shook her head no. "Cyborg, Mark isn't anyone I don't know. You know how I just died my hair and then got contacts to change my appearance. I had a good reason for that, maybe he does too. But I don't think it's a holoring. Maybe you're just picking up his DS-I or something." Cyborg shook his head no this time. "I don't know Rae. But call me if there is any danger ok. I don't want my little sis to get hurt." Cyborg said while buttoning his over coat. "I think it's time I leave. I had the police following me around earlier and Robin was in one the cars. He's hunting me down and if he has to find a Titan he finds it gonna be me and not you. I can't afford for you to get shoved in prison." Cyborg said while walking out of the kitchen and to the front door. "But, Victor. You can't just leave! I don't care if they come here. I don't care! Victor if you are going to go...at least let me say good bye. I never got to that day." Cyborg frowned and then hugged Rachel. "See ya sis." He said while opening the door and taking a peek out into the rain and seeing the police cars rush by. Rachel frowned and then hugged him too. "Bye Vic. Better get back on the road before you get caught. Come back as soon as you can." Rachel said while waving good bye as he ran out into the rain and dashing down the street after the police passed. But the police only followed him that direction but one car stopped in front of her house.

A man stepped out of the car with jet black hair and blue eyes. "Excuse me miss but have you seen a man in an over coat?" Rachel shuddered and then stared at the ground. Robin was going to recognize her. "No sir, now would you please leave me and my boyfriend alone." Rachel said while starting to shut her front door. But the sheriff stopped the door with his foot. "Excuse me ma'am. I'll just pretend I didn't hear you say that. But it does sound like you know the man I am searching for." Rachel frowned and opened the door wider. "I haven't seen him. Even if I had he's innocent, just a guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The sheriff took a step inside and glared daggers at Rachel. "Excuse me sir, but leave my girlfriend alone and stop glaring knives at people." Mark said while putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. The sheriff was about to say something but Mark growled and the sheriff left without a word.

"Mark, you seem to have a _way_ with people." Rachel said while turning to him and closing the door nonchalantly. "Yah, and you seem to like people." He answered. He chuckled at Rachel as she rolled her eyes. "I only like you for your sense of humor..." Rachel said while picking up Sapphire and putting the book she was sleeping on away. "Oh come on Rach. I know you like me because I'm hot and lots of other things I can't think of..." Mark said while nudging her and then loosing track of what he was thinking of. Rachel smiled. "Yah, I admit it your _brains_ count too. Not like you have any." Rachel started to laugh at her sarcastic joke. "Hey! I'm not that dumb, ok I am but I still passed in biology!" Rachel laughed and then kissed him on the cheek. "One of the reasons why I love you...you're persistent." Rachel said and the make out session began. But to Rachel's surprise he hadn't rip her shirt off yet; she like this attitude from him. He seemed to be like the guy who would rush the relationship, personally either way was fine for her.

Rachel and Mark had been five months into their relationship before they really got to know each other. Rachel was taking a shower and Mark was messing around outside with the cat. Even though they got frequent visits from Victor and the sheriff they still had no worries. As long as they had each other they were happy. Rachel finally got out of the bathroom and was wearing a pair of sweatshorts and a tank top. With her kind of body language and her boyfriend it immediately meant a make out session. Mark looked up and saw her slim figure dressed in the tank top and sweatshorts and dashed to her side. "Great, I have a _really_ sexy girlfriend." Mark smiled and then pressed his lips to hers. Immediately his tongue entered her mouth and her's into his. He pushed her up against the wall and then slid his hands up her sides. But his hands stopped when he felt four long scars that crossed from her hip in a diagonal line to the other side of her stomach. Rachel winced and then Mark lifted his lips from her's. He lifted the tank top up and traced the four scars with his four fingers. Rachel shut her eyes and then thought for a moment only opening them to see Mark staring at her. "Raven?" Mark asked in the same innocent childish voice he used as a titan. His eyes glistened with fear and confusion. Raven looked at him confused by how he knew who she was and where those scars had come from. She had no clue as to where he had gotten that information except from his gleaming emerald eyes. "How did you know...?" Raven was about to continue her question when the front door busted open and the police filed into the house.

Mark set her down and turned around to face the sheriff. "You are under arrest for hiding a most wanted criminal. Please put your hands in the air and walk forward slowly." The sheriff said while holding up a gun with both hands. "Surely Robin wouldn't shoot two of his old team mates. Ya I know who you are Boy Wonder." Mark said before ripping of the holowatch and turning into a snarling wolf. Rachel stood in surprise like Robin. "B-b-beast B-boy? I can't believe you never told me!" Beast Boy laughed in his wolf form to everyone's surprise. "Ya, and you never told me you were Raven. Oh, as I got older my powers increased. I can talk in animal form now." Raven frowned and then crossed her arms. "Ya, that just means more bad jokes from Garfield." At that moment Beast Boy jumped on top of Robin. "I can't believe dismembered titans are saving criminals!" Robin muttered while trying to push the wolf off of him. "No, you're hunting down Cyborg, he was trying to stop the criminals when he got caught by you! He's always been the good guy! He is always the hero. Leave Victor Stone alone." Rachel shouted at him. I can't believe you two! You're behaviors always ruined the team." Robin said while stopping struggling in Beast Boys grip. "Oh, just go crying back to Batman. Robin, you need to stop blaming people for their mistakes. Who cares if Cinderblock got away? You used to be the best leader, we would never question your authorities. We would just live our lives and take that crap you would throw at us. You always took your anger out on the team. Go get some therapy or something. No wonder Star left you! She hated people being angry and that's all you are anymore!" Raven shouted again.

**AND THATS IT...yeah...I DONT WANNA HAVE TO CONTINUE...ONLY IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO.**

**

* * *

****_Mich: Disclaimer anyone?_**

**_Raven: ...fine. WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own Teen Titans at all._**

**_Beast Boy: I'm so ANGSTY in this...WHERE'S ALL MY JOKES?_**

**_Mich: Beast Boy...the whole point is that you grew up._**

**_Beast Boy: Oh. OKAY 8D_**

**_Mich: ...*facepalm*_**

**_Raven: Review so this can continue plz!  
_**


	2. I'm sorry

_**Okay, Since I wrote this fanfic three years ago. I will not continue. I'm sorry, If you want any spoilers to the end or just want to make up your own ending. Be free to do so, or ask me. I'm sorry but I no longer have the heart for Teen Titans or really any other show that isn't an anime besides the SyFy channel. Again, I apologize for leading you guys on or anything you may think. Thank you for reading them to the end. ^^**_

_**-WANG-Mich-YAO-**_

_**The story is up for adoption if you would like to. I sure do hope someone would like to take on my extra work. ^^ it'd make this old/young girl happy, and the readers too!**_

_**Currently I have these stories up for adoption:**_

_***Rachel Roth meets Mark Logan*  
**_

_***Different Start to the Titans* (this has an adoption offer! So most likely not under adoption anymore)  
**_

_***School Sucks right?***_

_**I hope someone will adopt!  
**_


End file.
